


Two Sketches

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sketches that I made of different fics. One is of John pulling special towels out of the dryer, the significance of said towels is explained in anarion's fic, and the second is a long (long) overdue sketch of Sherlock sleeping that I promised Random_Nexus months ago and didn't deliver on until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/gifts), [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sex Towels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472485) by [Anarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion). 



The pictures themselves are safe for work or whatever, but the text certainly isn't.

Art 1  
Inspired by: [The Sex Towels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/472485) by anarion for random_nexus  
Depicts: John holding a towel fresh from the dryer, and thinking of sexy things.  


  


Art 2  
Inspired by: [Random_Nexus's fic](http://random-nexus.livejournal.com/168457.html)  
Text says: "Sorry that this is late, it has taught me an important thing or two whilst tooling around. Mainly that I'm pants at drawing violins and sleeping people."  
Depicts: Sherlock sleeping on the couch with one of John's jumpers and his violin. (couldn't be assed to even finish Sherlock's hand, let alone add any sort of special knits, so let's pretend that it's one of those solid deals and that Sherlock's hand is an actual hand)  
Also: this mostly came about because I drew the above picture and thought to myself: 'You wanker. You utter bastard. You drew that in five minutes after reading the fic and you've kept poor Random waiting on that couch picture for months. What the hell is wrong with you. At least give her a sketch you asshole." So here it is Random, sorry to keep you waiting.  


  
  



End file.
